


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 11. Regrets

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Feels, No Slash, One Shot, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor se souvient, et la perte de Loki lui fait mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 11. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Onzième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Please Don't Leave Me » de P!nk.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°11**

**Lundi 22 décembre 2014**

**« Regrets »**

 

Thor commençait à avoir des références sur la culture Midgardienne. Il venait d'apprendre, par exemple, que la fête de Noël était traditionnellement familiale.

Il était soudainement devenu pensif. Certes, il allait le fêter aux côtés de Jane et de Darcy, mais à ses yeux, bien qu'elles soient très proches de lui, elles ne remplaçaient pas totalement sa vraie famille.

Il devait se l'avouer : Loki lui manquait énormément. Bien qu'il ait pu commettre des atrocités, il restait avant tout son petit frère.

Thor se remémorait sa jeunesse, au palais royal d'Asgard. Il se souvenait avoir aidé Loki à faire ses premiers pas, lui avoir appris ses premiers mots. Dès qu'ils furent un peu plus grands, les deux princes étaient toujours ensemble : s'amusant dans leur chambre, se courant après à travers les gigantesques couloirs. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux trébuchait, l'autre venait toujours l'aider à se relever. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement lors de leurs bagarres contre les autres enfants du palais. C'était le temps de l'innocence et de l'insouciance.

Déjà, adolescent, Loki avait commencé à se renfermer et à s'éloigner de lui. Thor suivait la formation guerrière d'Asgard, dans le but de « _devenir un illustre guerrier, comme Père_ ». Loki avait préféré apprendre la magie aux côtés de leur mère. Tandis que l'aîné racontait à qui voulait l'entendre ses exploits au combat, son cadet passait ses journées enfermé à la bibliothèque. Ce dernier, cependant, tentait toujours de faire bonne figure et de sourire en présence de Thor, bien qu'il semblât déjà exaspéré par l'immense égocentrisme du blond.

Adultes, les deux frères surent que ce lien particulier que l'enfance avait tissé entre eux avait disparu. Les deux bambins, l'un aux cheveux blonds, l'autre aux cheveux noirs, qui autrefois couraient partout, étaient restés quelque part derrière eux, refusant de les suivre.

Chaque fois que Thor repensait à son frère, un sentiment désagréable lui tordait les entrailles. Il se sentait coupable de la chute de Loki. En grandissant, il avait oublié de veiller sur son petit frère, de le protéger, car il était trop préoccupé par sa volonté de réussir à devenir le meilleur guerrier de tous les temps. Loki lui avait fait payer cet oubli au centuple, et maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il se souvenait de toutes ces années où ils n'avaient quasiment plus eu aucun contact. Ça faisait mal, et de toute manière, c'était déjà trop tard.

Thor sentit que Jane vint l'enlacer, appuyant son menton contre son dos musclé. Il cessa de fixer l'horizon et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs invités du réveillon de Noël.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup négligé dans mes précédents OS, et Loki n'avait pas du tout été mentionné. J'ai donc écrit ce petit texte rempli de nostalgie afin de réunir ces deux frères que la vie a séparé.


End file.
